Draco MalfoyHarry Potter in the sorcerer's stone
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: From the day they met on the train and became enemys to the day they were partners in potions and became friends. slowly but surely Draco Malfoy is becoming apart of the trio and will help them in there quest to find the sorcerer's stone. slash.
1. September 1st

September 1st

Today is my first day at Hogwarts. I've been looking forward to this day just as much as the day I got my first wand. My Mom bought me an owl for my birthday and so I wouldn't get too lonely at Hogwarts. I'm not really that good at making friends. I hope that It will be easier then at muggle school. No wands. Bigger people. And you don't fit in. I hate school's like that.

Sincerely

_Draco Malfoy_

Chapter one

The Hogwarts express

I was standing on Platform nine and three quarters. I'm really curious as to what Hogwarts is like but on another note I'm really worried about my mother. I've never been anywhere with out her and I never left her at home alone with father. If he beats and harass her while I'm there, imagine how he'll treat her while I'm gone.

"Mom can't you come to Hogwarts with me?" I heard myself ask. I had asked this same question last night and wasn't a hundred percent sure why I was asking again after she had already told me no.

"I'm sorry Draco honey." She said picking me up and rubbing my hair as I rested my head on her shoulder. "But I have to stay here. I'll be fine."

"Will you write to me?" I asked looking up at her.

"Everyday." She said smiling at me. "And if something happens to the point that I have to leave the Manor I want you to listen to Snape and I'll come get you that night."

"Promise?" I asked still making eye contact with her. My mother can never lie to me when I make eye contact with her.

"I promise." She said kissing me on the forehead and putting me down. "Now get on the train before it leaves."

"Okay." I said picking up my bookbag. "I love you."

"I love you too, Honey." she said waving as I got onto the train.

Once on the train I looked for an empty compartment. I didn't really feel like being anyone's chew toy. Most of the compartments were full. You can only have eight in a compartment apparently because when I asked a boy named Terry Boot if I could sit in the compartment he said no because there wasn't any room and that he didn't want any trouble.

There was one compartment with four girls in it. I didn't want to sit in a compartment full of girls. There was another with three boys and one girl. They seemed pretty nice, so I started to head that way.

"Um…can I sit here?" asked a shy boy that looked about my age. He had black hair and a toad on his shoulder.

"Ew." Pansy said looking at the boy. I think she's talking about the toad. "Who let this revolting thing on the train?"

"It's just a toad." I said when I got next to the boy.

"I was talking about him his self." She said in disgust still looking at the boy. "You look like you should be on a leash."

"Hey!" I said stepping in front of the boy. "You can talk you look like a dog."

"I know. I look like a golden retriever?" She said looking proud.

"No actually you look like a bull dog." I said grabbing the boy by the wrist and walking out of the compartment.

"Thanks." the boy said once we were away from the compartment. "Not many people stand up for me."

"Don't mention it." I said turning to walk way.

"Hey, What's you name?" the boy called.

"Draco." I answered turning to look at him. "Malfoy…Draco Malfoy. You?"

"….Neville Longbottom." Neville said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" I said raising an eyebrow. "That's odd because I've heard nothing about you."

"You're a member of one of the richest pure-blood family's."

"Oh…that Draco Malfoy." I said looking down.

"What do you mean that Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked now walking with me. "you nothing like my grand said you were."

"I'm nothing like what anyone say's I am." I said looking in a compartment and noticing it only had two boys in it. I turned to Neville. "What did your grand say about me exactly?"

"That you were a spoiled rich kid that only thought about yourself, That your father would by you the world just to prove a point and that you was just like him, arrogant and selfish,"

I stared at him with my mouth slightly opened it only took me a second to snap into reality and get angry. "First of all I'm not as spoiled as I look because looks maybe deceiving. Second of all I think of others just as much as anyone can. Third of all my father would never buy me the world because there's too many jerks in it. Fourth of all I'm nothing like my father because I'm not a arrogant selfish git."

"…Sorry." Neville said frowning at my reaction. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad." I said forcing a smile on my face. It wasn't my actual smile. "Come on lets see if we can sit in here."

I opened the door and looked around. On one side sat a boy with flaming red hair a freckles. Hate to break it to you but he's a Weasley. On the other side was a boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead along with glasses. I could already tell that this was Harry Potter. I don't think this day can get any better.

"Excuse me." I said causing them to stop their talking. "…May we sit in here?"

"He can." The boy with the flaming red hair said. "But you can't."

"Why not?" Neville asked not yet moving from his spot next to me.

"Because he's a Malfoy." the boy said as if it was obvious. "Don't you know anything about Malfoy's?"

"No." Neville said clearly lying. "What about them?"

"Yes Child what do you know about Malfoy's?" I asked folding my arms and shifting my weight to one side of me.

"One thing for sure I know their rich." The boy said gesturing to the gold wrist watch.

"True." I said still looking at him but with a bored expression.

"Their snobbish." He said pointing out my facial expression.

"This is not a look of snob it's a look of 'oh my god with this guy please shut the hell up'" I said. Potter must have thought it was funny because I heard him give a snort of laughter.

"Their pure-bloods." he said.

"and? You're a pure-blood." I said frowning at his ability to point out the obvious.

"they judge people."

"Your judging someone right now." I said gesturing around the room. "Give up you don't really know anything about me."

"Okay fine….but you still can't sit here." He said standing up and glaring at me.

I knew a couple of curses meaning I could have jinxed him right then and there. Unfortunately Potter got between us.

"Your acting like your six." he said standing between us with his arms stretch to stop us from moving forward. "you can sit in here if you want to."

I turned to Neville. "Do you want to sit in here?"

"…I guess so." Neville said shrugging.

"Fine I'll stay." I said walking over to the sit next to where Harry had been sitting,

Neville sat next to Ron and for some of the train ride no one said anything. Buy twelve o'clock the trolley was coming up the hall and Neville had drummed up a conversation.

"So what House do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked looking around at everyone. "I think I'll be in Hufflepuff."

"No you won't." I said rolling his eyes.

"Really? Because I want to go to Gryffindor." Neville said. "Do you think I can get in Gryffindor?"

"You can get in whatever house you want to be in." I said stretching.

"What house do you think you'll be in Harry?" Neville asked.

"Um….Gryffindor." Harry said. He didn't sound to confident in what he was saying so I take it he didn't know much about Hogwarts.

"Me too." I heard Weasley say. "No telling what house you'll be in Malfoy. Your smart like a Ravenclaw, dumb like a Hufflepuff, and clever like a Slytherin."

"What about Gryffindor?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"We all know you won't be going to Gryffindor." Weasley said half laughing.

"Well, I know I'm going to be in Slytherin." I said bring my legs up to rest on the seat next to me. "But I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Anything from the trolley?" came the voice of the lady pushing the trolley.

"Why would you want to go to Gryffindor?" Weasley asked. "Your family has a history for being in Slytherin."

"Anything from the trolley?"

"Who said I want to be anything like anybody from my family?" I asked sitting up right. "You never know what type of personality I have."

"Anything from the trolley?"

"But everyone says your just like you father." Weasley said leaning forwards some and standing his ground.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"I'm nothing like my father." I said as my temper slowly rose.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"But you look just like him."

'That is true Draco you look like him.' I said in side of my head.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"You don't even know me." I said standing up.

'_I don't even know me.' _I though to myself.

"Anything from the trolley?"

"Well sorry for suggestion." Weasley said also standing up. "I was just saying."

"Well stop saying." I said taking a step forward.

'_I'm just saying that someday I'm going to have to face the fact that I'm a death eater's son who's going to live that exact same life.'_

"Anything from the trolley?" said the lady once she got to the our compartment.

"Nobody wants you damn candy!" I yelled at the lady before storming out of the compartment.


	2. The Sorting

September 1st

The train ride wasn't really that long. I think that trolley lady is going to report me to Dumbledore. If she doesn't today can get better, however, if she does today can't get any worst. I have to find a boat. Maybe when I find one for me and Neville I can ask him why he's still talking to me after all that Weasley had said about me. For a blood-traitor Neville's cool.

Love,

Draco

I got off of the train and looked around. There was a giant standing by the lake and he was saying something. I really couldn't hear him over the rain.

"Come on Draco." Neville said gesturing towards the giant. "He said for first years to follow him."

"Okay, coming." I said turning towards Neville. "Which way?"

"Hurry he's taking off!" Neville called.

I turned around again. I can't believe this. Neville was already in a boat…Meaning I'll be stuck in a boat with Weasley, Potter, and some bushy haired girl. I rain towards where the boats were about to take off. As I climbed into Potter's boat the giant had noticed me.

"It's a good thing you came over here so fast." he boomed as he started the boats. "I didn't see you. You sort of blend in with everything- Where'd he go?"

"I'm right here." I answered. I softly pushed Potter to the left so that the giant could see that I was still there. "I use to not being notice."

"I noticed you." I heard Harry mutter.

"I did too." Ron said out loud. "I notice how annoying you are. Where do you keep coming from?"

"Ron!?" said the bushy haired girl. "That is so rude."

"Do you know who this is?" Ron said pointing at my face. "Do you know who he's related to?"

"You." Harry pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Ron said through gritted teeth. "I was talking about death eater Lucius Malfoy."

"First of all, She's a Mudblood so she doesn't know a lot about my family." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "And lastly, you'll be surprised that I'm not signed up for school in the name Malfoy."

"Then who are you signed up as Lestrange?" Ron asked half laughing.

"No." I said as if it was obvious. "Black."

We got out of the boats and started to head up the stairs where we were told to wait for someone named Professor McGonagall.

Me:

Why would you rather be

Anywhere else with me

I tell you man it's all right here

Check out the scenery

We won the lottery

I tell you man it's all right here

And I can't believe

You'd even think

Of being anyplace

Anyplace around here

The grass may be greener

In the end I swear

But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there

Where ever we are

Harry and Hermione:

Where ever we are

Where ever we are

Where ever we are

It's all right here

Me:

Excuse me professor

(random dancing is being done. However we all do what each other are doing)

Me:

If your smart you know you wanna be

In the mix of white hot energy

It's all to

Welcome you

Times so good

It's moving way to fast

If we could

I know we'd make it last

It's all here for you

It's all here for you

It's all here for you

It's all right here

Harry and Hermione:

Where ever we are

Where ever we are

Where ever we are

Me:

It's all right here

Harry and Hermione:

It's all right here

Me:

It's all right here

Harry and Hermione:Where ever we are

Where ever we are

Where ever we are

Me:

C'mon

C'mon lets go

It's all right here

Harry, Hermione, and Draco

Where ever we are

It's all right here

Me:

Any open road

Can take us anywhere

And as long as I'm with you

I don't care where

And we can choose t

The desert or the sea

Because the good times are in front of you and me

So where ever we are

Why would you rather be

Anywhere else with me

I tell you man it's all it's all right here

Check out the scenery

We won the lottery

I tell you man it's all right here

And I can't believe you'd even think

Of being anyplace

Anyplace around here

The grass maybe greener in the end I swear

But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there

You wish you were here

You wish you were here

(I take Harry's hand and start to dance slowly, but not slow dancing.)

Me:

And if I could

Make you want to stay

Just one more day

Maybe

Everything

Will be

Okay

C'mon

C'mon

C'mon

It's all right here

(We start to file into the school where McGonagall is to sort us. We stand out side of the 'great hall')

It's all right here

"Draco Black." Called McGonagall. "Would Draco Black please come get sorted into a house."

I walked up the steps that lead to the stool where the sorting hat was sitting. McGonagall removed the hat and placed it on my head once I was seated.

"Let's see; your smart enough to go to Ravenclaw…Clever enough to go to Slytherin, and brave enough to go to Gryffindor…you want to go to Gryffindor, is what your heart and soul is telling me, but, your head is telling me Slytherin. I always go by what's in the head…"

"Then go by it now." I said tapping my foot impatiently.

"Nah. Think I'll go by heart and soul. In that case, better be…. GRYFFINDOR!"

There were a lot of gasp. Seeing as everyone knew that I was Draco Malfoy and not Draco Black. They knew that the sorting hat only went by head and sometimes heart and soul. I knew that their question was: Was it his head or his heart and soul?

I jumped off of the stool and slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. I sat at the further end where I knew no one sat…seeing as no one was right there.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione? So that was that girls name. well, Hermione stepped up and sat on the stool elegantly. The hat was placed on her head and I think I saw here flinch.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped. Why'd they clap for her and not me…That was a dumb question. Anyway, Hermione sat next to me. I think it was out of sympathy.

"Harry Potter."

Potter stepped forward and sat on the stool. a lot of people would say that there's no question as to where Harry Potter will be placed. But, there really is. See: He's brave enough to go to Gryffindor but he's also clever enough to run it in Slytherin, he also seems smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but can sometimes seem dumb enough to go to Hufflepuff.

Most people would say he'd go to Slytherin or Gryffindor. As for me I hope he's in Gryffindor. It would make my life a whole lot easier if I befriended Harry Potter…Maybe-

"Ronald Weasley."

"GRYFFINDOR"

That was no surprise. He's whole families been in Gryffindor. I feel like I'm in the right place…just unwanted.

Neville had been sorted long before me so he was already down the table talking to Weasley and Potter. I was interest in what some of the things Hermione said but I couldn't concentrate. For some odd reason I felt sad. I hope I figure it out tomorrow. I'm exhausted.


	3. A feeling, A dorm

_September 1st_

_These rooms are gorgeous. I don't even like the colors red and gold. So I'm in a dorm room with; Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and some guy named Dean Thomas. None of us really know each other. What I do know is that Ron, Seamus, and Dean aren't comfortable sleeping in the same room with me. Maybe if I pull my strings right I can talk Snape into talking Dumbledore into letting me have my own room._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I was sitting on the edge of my bed texting my one and only friend before I arrived at Hogwarts. Her name was Bubbles. She was really a nice girl and loved to joke a lot.

"Hey Draco?" I heard Harry call. I looked up from where I was sitting. Harry's bed was right next to mine. "I'm glad we both got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Me too." I said smiling at him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." he answered sitting up in bed. "What are you doing?"

"Texting my friend." I answered. "her names Bubbles and we've been friends since I was born."

"Where is she now?" Harry asked walking over to my bed. "Can I meet her?"

"She's probably going to bed. But you can meet her over Christmas break." I said smirking to myself.

"But I'm staying here at Hogwarts." Harry said looking confused. "If she's at Hogwarts why can't I meet her tomorrow."

"Because she's not at Hogwarts." I said putting my phone on the side table and laying down. "She's been out of Hogwarts for three years now."

"Then how will I meet her?" Harry asked getting frustrated.

I sighed. "I was clearly inviting you to spend Christmas at my manor with my family."

"Oh…but I though you father was a death eater." Harry said laying down and turning to get comfortable. "Won't I get in trouble?"

"He's never home for the holidays." I said feeling an odd feeling in my chest. "It's normally just me and my mom…which is why Christmas is my favorite time of the year."

"…You don't like you father?" Harry asked yawning.

"I do like him." I said, the feeling in my chest was worsening and I could feel some type of liquid substance in my eyes. "I love him really."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked sitting up and looking at my shadow. "is it the fact that you don't see him that much?"

"No." I said. I have no clue what's wrong with me. What is this feeling? What is this liquid? The feeling, the liquid, it all seems to familiar. "It's nothing."

"What's the matter?" I heard Harry ask. He sounded like a child talking to their mother when something was wrong with her. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing Harry." I said. I still don't know what's wrong with me. Now my nose is running. I sniff. "Now go to sleep."

"Are you crying?" I heard Harry ask in that same tone.

That was the liquid. It was tears. The snot was from crying and the feeling was…love and hate? I hate myself for loving a man that would never love me back. But that was all I was capable of doing.

I didn't mean to, but, I think I went to sleep on Harry. Oh, well. I'll hear about it in the morning.


	4. Breakfast and class

**Authors note: Later on in this chapter I get out of first person point of view sorry. Also there will be a song. Hannah Montana's; Let's do this.**

September 2nd

6o'clock in the morning. I've been up since two. I don't know what's with me an getting up before anyone. So anyway, I'm going to get ready to head down to the great hall. Not a lot of people our up so it will give me time to think. I'd call Bubbles but she doesn't get up until like eight something. I better go before I wake someone up.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that I went back and changed into an out fit that consist of a green shirt, a black pair of jeans, and a green hoody that said "Malfoy". after that I went over to the mirror and examined my hair. It was a little rough but I could fix it.

Harry was stirring in his sleep and that caused me to cease with my hair crisis and look at Harry.

"Hey, Har." I called out to him. "Har…Harry."

Harry woke up abruptly. He looked around. I could see that he was confused and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked walking over to his bed and sitting on it. "Why are you crying?"

"I had a dream." He said slightly shaking. "I had a dream that you died."

"Funny enough I have lots of those dreams." I said staring off into space. "But I'm not going anywhere…Not yet."

"I don't want you to leave me." Harry said grabbing hold to my arm. "You're my first real friend."

"…Don't worry I won't." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked looking up at me scaredly.

"To do my hair, then I'm going down to the great hall." I said when I was at the mirror examining myself. Shaking my head I threw my hair in a sloppy ponytail and sighed. "I'll see you at seven…or whatever time you wake up. Just make sure it's before nine."

In the great hall there were about three other people and they were all from Slytherin. I walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down. I picked up the Daily Prophet. The front cover read that the Malfoy's had just made a major sell in the family business and that…Young Master Malfoy would have a lot to look forward to next year when he takes it over.

This had to be one of the worst articles I have ever read. Malfoy's don't take the business until they were twelve. But I'm didn't get to Slytherin so nine out of ten my father's going to pass the business down to cousin Tish.

Tisha Malfoy was also at Hogwarts. She however, made it to Slytherin. Unlike Lucius heir. Tisha was the female version of Me; Tall, pretty, with silver eyes. The only difference was that behind the silver eyes of Tisha there was a girl that couldn't wait until her seventeenth birthday where she would be free to do as she pleased.

Behind My silver eyes was just another person. Prepared for the worst and ready to fight against the people he loved…even if they didn't love him back.

I placed my head on the table. I could hear foot steps. Not lifting my head I looked down at the floor to examine the shoes. They were black and very expensive looking.

"Hello Tish." I said going back to looking at the edge of the table. "What do you want?"

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"First of all I said what did you want. Second of all I didn't say you could sit there." I said glaring up at her. "I was saving that seat for someone."

"Yeah right." she said narrowing her eyes at me. "Like a Malfoy would make friends with anyone in Gryffindor."

I was about to retort but Harry had walked into the great hall and was waving at me. I waved back. This caused Tisha to look over her shoulder at the person I was waving at. Her mouth dropped. Either at the fact that it was Harry or the fact that Harry was so cute.

"Hey Draco." Harry said when he reached me. He looked at Tish. "Um…your in my seat."

"…Oh." she said looking at Draco and then back at Harry. She slowly stood up. "I'm sorry."

Harry raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Who was that?"

"That." I said gesturing to Tish. "Was my cousin Tisha."

"She doesn't seem like you at all." Harry said laughing. "Your much sweeter."

"….Thank you." I said as the food appeared on the table. "Finally. I was getting sick of eating grapes."

Harry laughed again. "I've never had food served to me before."

"Really?" I asked putting some eggs and toast on to my plate. "I've been served to my whole life."

"…Why don't you eat some of this bacon?" Harry asked biting into it. "It's good."

"I'm a vegetarian Harry." I said biting into my toast.

"Meaning?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't eat meat." I said spreading grape jelly onto my toast. "But I'll make an exception for you."

I placed two strips of bacon on my plate and bit into one. It wasn't really that bad. I hadn't had any meat sense I was three and that was the same day I stopped eating meat. My cousin John had just died from it. I had really liked cousin John.

"So what's your cousin Tisha like?" Harry asked waving at Ron when he sat down. "is she anything like you?"

"Nah, I reckon Tisha has a soul." Draco said pushing his plate away.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up with some bacon hanging out of his mouth. "You don't have a soul?"

"I do." Draco said staring at Harry confused. "I just seem heartless and soulless at times."

"I know you have a soul." Harry said pulling his food out of his mouth and looking at Draco. "When have you ever seemed heartless and soulless?"

"Oh…you'll see that soon enough." Draco said turning around in his seat and picking up the timetable that Professor McGonagall had placed on the table while they were talking. "Our first class is Potions."

"Who's the potions professor?" Harry asked looking at his own timetable.

"Snape." Draco said looking up at the staff table. "He's my Godfather."

"So you should have it easy in his class." Ron said looking up at the table. "I won't. I'm a Weasley. He's had about five of us already and four ruined him."

"How many family members do you have?" Harry asked looking at him confused.

"About six siblings. Five brothers and one sister." Ron said looking at Hermione as she took a seat next to Draco. "You'd think you'd notice who my relatives were."

"I know your related to Fred and George." Draco said looking up and down the table. "Who else is there?"

"You know the prefect that showed us to our dorm?" Ron asked. They all nodded. "That's my brother Percy."

"That's your brother!?" Hermione asked in shock. "How did you get stuck with someone like that for a brother?"

"You must think he's brilliant." Ron said rolling his eyes. "I can be brilliant too."

"I actually meant that he was a nerd." she said as if it was obvious. "No offense."

"None taking." Ron said holding up a hand and going back to eating.

"Draco?" Harry said. Draco looked up at him. "Didn't you say that all purebloods are related?"

"Yeah. Why?" Draco asked knowing what was coming next.

"And Ron, aren't you a pureblood?" Harry asked looking at Ron and taking both of they're hands.

"Yeah." Ron said frowning at Harry. "Why?"

"Then doesn't that make you family?" Harry asked connecting Draco and Ron's hands. "What are you cousins?" "Unfortunately." Draco said wiggling his hands out of Ron's but Harry was still holding on to his wrist. "I don't really consider myself that much of a pureblood." he looked at Harry. "I'm more of a half-blood chaser."

Draco winked before getting up and taking his bag with him. Harry watched Draco walk out of the great hall with confusion.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Hermione said moving over and now sitting next to Harry. "I hear that he normally leaves people hanging with curiosity. You don't want to be that person."

"Whatever." Harry said putting his timetable in his bag and getting up followed by Ron. "See you later Hermione."

"You know that girls name?" Ron whispered to Harry. "I thought it was Persephone."

"I think she said that was her mothers name." Harry said walking out of the great hall and looking around. "Which way to the dungeons?"

"We can help you there." came the voice of two people.

Harry turned around and saw two red haired boys. They looked like Ron but a lot taller. "Um…Who are you?"

"I'm Fred." said the twin on the right.

"I'm George." said the twin on the left.

"We're the Weasley twins." They said in a unison.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco was walking down the stairs leading to the dungeons. He was looking forward to be in class with Snape. He hadn't seen him all summer and he wanted to be a good kid and be told that.

Draco entered the room and saw that he was the first person in there. Snape looked up.

"You're early." Snape said looking over to him. "Why are you early."

"Am I a good kid?" Draco asked looking at Snape looking sadly.

"What?" Snape asked confused.

"Am I a good kid?" Draco asked walking over to the desk. "Did I do good by coming to class early?"

"…I guess." Snape said going back to grading papers. He looked back up and noticed that Draco had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco said picking a seat in the back of the class. "It's always nothing."

The class started to file into the room. Harry sat in the middle, Ron sat next to him, Hermione sat in the front and Neville sat in the back with Draco.

"Hey Draco." Neville said putting his bookbag down on the floor. "What happened to you this morning?"

"I go to the great hall early in the morning." Draco said looking up at Snape who was now giving his normal potions lecture. "You should listen."

"Potter." Snape called. "Would you be so kind to tell me what a wolfsbane potion does?"

"Um…." Harry thought.

"Do you know?" Snape asked sneering.

"Yes." Harry said sitting up in his chair. "It's a Potion that can be used to calm down a werewolf enough for you to approach it."

"…That's right?" Snape said frowning at him. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in a book." Harry said sinking in his chair.

Draco looked up. He saw that Snape had began to round on Harry. If you looked close enough you could see that Harry was on the verge of tears, but being him he wouldn't cry in front of the,.

"Stop!" Draco said standing up and glaring at Snape. "Why do you have to pick on anyone that's not in the same house as you!?"

There were a lot of gasp. No one really thought that of all people that Draco Malfoy would stick up for Harry Potter let alone up to Snape.

"What did you just say?" Snape asked somewhat confused.

"You heard me." Draco said walking around his desk and getting in Snape's face. "I've had it up to here with this rivalry thing. He's Harry not James so let it go!"

"How dare you talk to me like that." Snape said standing his ground.

"No. how dare you talk to anyone the way you do." Draco said narrowing his eyes and shaking his head (Hint: you might want to watch HPCOS the scene when Draco called Hermione a Mudblood. The way his head moved how he talked.)

The next part was unexpected. Snape had slapped Draco as his Godfather not as his Professor.

"You will respect me as your Godfather as much as your Professor" Snape said looking down at Draco who was on the floor. Just then the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Snape looked down at Draco. "Get out of my face. You're a bad kid."

Draco's eyes filled up with tears. He jumped up and ran out of the class before anyone could say anything to him. Harry walked to the back of the class and grabbed Draco's bag before jogging out of the class after him, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

They went back to the common room and up to the boys dorm. Draco was lying in his bed.

"Draco are you alright?" Hermione asked sitting on his bed with everyone else. "Did it hurt."

"He fell to the ground Hermione." Ron said looking up at her. "Of course it hurt."

"Guys you're not helping." Harry said rubbing Draco's shaking back. "Hey. It's going to be okay."

Draco turned and looked at Harry with watery eyes. "Am I really a bad kid?"

"Of course not. Your better then all of us." Hermione said smiling down at him.

"Don't over push it." Ron said smirking.

Draco:

I rode all night on a big old bus

You came a long way to be with us

You paid good money

To see a show

You best get ready 'cause here we go

Get on your feet

'cause I'm plugged in

So come on

Lets do this

I'll turn it on

I'll crank it up

I'll show you all what I'm made of

I'm getting loud

I'll wear it out

I bring the roof in this house down

I know just what you came here for

And I want to hear you scream and more

Get on your feet

You know you can't resist

Let's do this

Don't call this work but I'm paid to play

And the real party starts backstage

And all my friends

They sing my songs

I wish you all could come along

To take a picture

To show your friends

So come on

Let's do this

I'll turn it on

I'll crank it up

I'll show you all what I'm made of

I'm getting loud

I'll wear it out

I'll bring the roof in this house down

I know just what you came here for

And I want to hear you scream and more

get on your feet

You know you can't resist

Let's do this

Everybody come on now's the time to get loud

Throw your hands up let me hear you shout it out

All my people let me see you jumping up and down

Let me here the words you know, you know I'm singing out

Freak out, scream, shout,

This is what it's all about

Let me hear those now

I turn it on

I crank it up

I'll show you all what I'm made of

I get loud

I wear it out

I'll bring the roof In this house down

I know just what you came here for

And I want to hear you scream and more

Get on your feet

You know you can't resist

Let's do this

(Authors Note: If you want to picture exactly what this scene looks like you could go to youtube and type in Hannah Montana Let's do this official music video.)

**Official Authors Note: This chapter was longer then I planned on making it. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read. If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me what you would like and what you think by reviewing the story or sending me a message by going to my profile. Thank you all you faithful readers. J**


	5. A saturday alone

**Authors Note: This Chapter will consist of several songs: What it takes From Camp Rock, Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield, and Start the Party From Camp Rock.**

October 3rd

You won't believe that I've been to busy to write in my journal all week. I totally need to take this weekend to spend with friends. I've been in the library and doing a lot of extra credit homework for Flitwick. It's odd. Being a Malfoy you'd think I'd be really good at Potions. But I'm not. I hope I don't disappoint Father. Thanksgiving is next month and I get to see him again.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Draco rolled over in his sleep. He was so tired that even if his cousin Molly came in the room to wake him up he probably wouldn't wake up…Automatically. He looked in the bed next to his. Harry was asleep in the bed.

Draco sat up and probed his head on his elbow. He watched Harry. He thought that Harry looked kind of adorable in his sleep. So peaceful.

"Why can't he look like that when he's awake?" Draco asked out loud shaking his head and getting out of bed. He walked over to Harry's bed and started to shake him. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

"What?" Harry asked sleepily not opening his eyes.

"I said get up idiot." Draco said shaking him harder. "Come on wake up."

"Okay I'm up." Harry said sitting up a little and looking around. "Why am I getting up?"

"Because." Draco said walking away from the bed and over to his trunk and pulling out some clothes and examining them.

"Because why?" Harry asked sitting up all the way.

"Because you need to wake up." Draco answered, sighing as he picked out a red shirt and some black jeans. "Now get up."

"Fine." Harry said getting out of bed and stretching. "But you owe me."

"You already made the Quidditch team." Draco said coming out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. "What else could I do for you?"

"Um….Oh!" Harry said jumping up and down when Draco went back in the bathroom. Draco saw this in the mirror and chuckled. "Can I come to you house for the Thanksgiving holiday too?"

Draco came back out of the bathroom coming his hair. "Sure you can come over for Thanksgiving if you want." Draco said shrugging.

"Thanks." Harry said running over to Draco and hugging him. "I've never had a proper Thanksgiving."

"Um….Your welcome." Draco said frowning at Harry who was still hugging him. "You don't have to thank me you know?"

"I know but I wanted to." Harry said releasing Draco and walking in the bathroom.

______________________________________________________________________

They walked out of the Gryffindor common room and started down the stairs and towards the great hall.

"I can't wait to spend this whole day with you." Harry said walking in front of Draco. "What do you want to do?"

"Eat breakfast." Draco said simply watching the passer by's as they watched Harry. "What do you want to do?"

"I was wondering if we could go into Hogsmeade with the third years." Harry said going into the great hall. "We can ask Dumbledore in person while he's in here."

"Yeah okay." Draco said sitting down and starting on his breakfast which consist of bacon, eggs, and waffles. "You do that while I'm in the dungeons….Taking care of business."

Hermione walked in and sat down next to Harry. "Hey guys."

"Hi Hermione." Draco said still eating.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said leaning into a one armed hug. "What are you doing today?"

"I'll be in the library." She answered loading her plate with random food. "I just love all the books in there. Even thought I've read all of them. What are you doing today?"

"I'm spending the day with Draco." Harry said drinking some of his pumpkin juice. "Hopefully we can go to hogsmeade."

"We're only in our first year." Hermione said glaring at Harry. "Don't use your ability to get you into Hogsmeade."

"Ability?" Draco asked.

"Oh." Harry said turning to him. "While you were in the library and whatever you were doing, I learned how to use powers that allows me to get what I want."

"Really?" Draco asked half interested and half bored. "Show me."

"Okay." Harry stared at Draco long and hard.

For some odd reason the feeling to tell Harry how he felt about him came over him. This had happened once when he was six and Lucius wanted to know something about what he was going through. Draco had not spoke to anyone about what he was going through and Lucius was suspicious.

"No I will not tell you that." Draco said glaring back at Harry. "Know matter how hard you use you powers I won't tell you that I l-"

"You can stop there Harry." Hermione said punching Harry in the back. "He doesn't want to tell you that he…"L's" you."

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. Hermione smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. They both knew what he was about to say. But being a Malfoy he wouldn't do it.

Harry got up and walked over to were Dumbledore was sitting. "Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as bright as ever. "What can I do for you my boy?"

"Um….Is it okay if me and Draco goes into Hogsmeade with the others?" Harry asked Not using his power.

"But of course you can." Dumbledore said smiling at him. "I don't mind at all."

"Really?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing." Dumbledore said standing up. "I think it's about time you get a decent family."

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked away. He was slightly confused, but as long as he could go to Hogsmeade he didn't care. He walked down the stairs and over to Hermione and Draco who were talking about a book called: "How to Disappear and never return".

"It was odd how she was related to that rat in the magazine." Draco said drinking some of his orange juice. "I wonder if I'm related to a half rat person."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked laughing. "I highly doubt that."

"I am a wizard." Draco said slightly offended. "After all, weirder things have happened."

Hermione blinked at him.

"No really they have." Draco said turning his attention to Harry. "So, What's the 411?"

"He said we can go." Harry said putting his things in his bag. "Come on let's go."

Draco got up with his things and turned to Hermione. He winked and waved at her before rushing off to follow Harry.

______________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks. The sign on the window said that it was Karaoke night. Draco on the other hand didn't plan on singing at all. He knew Harry probably wanted to and he would be there for him.

"I'll get the drinks." Harry said gesturing for Draco to go sit at a random table. "You can choose the table."

Random Guy:

Start, Start, Start the party

Come on, come on everybody

Start, Start, Start the party

What your waiting for now?

Start, Start, Start the party

Come on, come on live it up

Let's start, start, start the party

I know you never gonna wanna stop

"Can I get two butter beers?" Harry asked the lady at the counter. "One with ice and one with out."

"Sure can hun." The lady said walking over to the fridge and pulling out one butter beer. She got a cup and poured it in and added ice. She got another one and left it in the bottle. "Here you are."

Random Guy:

…..Shake us

Every where and everybody

Turn it up and

Start the party

"Here you go." Harry said when he got to the table. "One with ice just for you."

"Thanks." Draco said taking it and sipping. He looked up at the stage. "I take it you want to get up there and sing too."

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

Random Guy:

Start, Start, Start the party

Come on, come on everyone

Let's start, start, start the party

What your waiting for now?

Start, start, start the party

Come on, come on live it up

Let's start, start, start the party

I know your never gonna wanna stop

Start, start, start the party

Come on, come on everyone

Let's start, start, start the party

What your waiting for now?

Start, start, start the party

Come on, come on live it up

Let's start, start, start the party

I know you never gonna wanna

Come now let me hear you holler

Put your hands up

Your never stop!

There was a round of applause and the random guy got off of the stage after taking a bow.

"Who's are next singer?" some random guy asked. "Let's go by lights."

The lights dyed down and the spot light waved around the room. Finally coming to a halt on Harry.

"What's your name kid?" the guy asked.

"Harry." Harry said shyly.

"Okay Harry," The man said. "Come on up."

Harry walked on stage in front of the mic and looked around. He had never sung in front of an audience before and he was slightly nervous. So, to calm down, the whole time he stared at Draco.

Harry:

I got a pocket

Got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love

And I know that it's all mine

Oh, whoa

Do what you want but your never gonna break me

Stick and stones are never gonna shake me

No, whoa

Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A higher place

I got a pocket

Got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love

And I know that's it's all mine

Oh, whoa

Do what you want

But your never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me

No, whoa

I got a pocket

Got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love

And I know that's it's all mine

Oh, whoa

Wish that you could

But you ain't

Gonna own me

Do anything you can to control me

No, whoa

Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A higher place

There's a place that go

Where nobody knows

Where the river flows

And I call it home

And there's no more lies

In the darkness there's light

And nobody cry's

There's only butterfly's

Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A higher place

Take me away

A secret place

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

To better days

Take me away

A higher place

Take me away

A secret place

(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine

A sweet escape

Take me away

Take me away

(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine)

To better days

Take me away

A higher place

The sun is on my side

And take me for a ride

I smile up to the sky

I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side

And take me for a ride

I smile up to the sky

I know I'll be alright

Harry finished his song and jumped off of the stage. He walked over to the table that Draco was sitting at and sat down.

"You were great." Draco said half laughing. "I was totally blown away."

"I'm about to be too." Harry said grinning at him. "Because according to the light your next."

Draco looked around and noticed that the light was on him.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked.

"….Draco." he answered.

"Come on up Draco."

Draco sighed and walked up on to the stage.

Draco:

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes

To make me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to be

My beau

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make this

Beat flow

Everybody talks about

What they think they need

They make up a list

Of things; 1,2,3

Everyone is different

But where we can agree

Is every girl wants a boy

To treat her sweet

Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere

Don't think that acting cool will make me care

I need your respect

If your going to be the one

And if you must apply

Try to get the job done

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes

To make me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to be

My beau

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make this

Beat flow

Talk can be so cheap

So I just look for actions

Be good to me

If you want my attraction

Maybe I just want too much

But I don't really care

I know I'm worth it

And I know he's out there

Wait, wait you might be a pretender

Hey, hey can I borrow you sweatshirt

Normally I'm not the one to say hello first

But if I didn't I might miss

And that might hurt

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes

To make me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to be

My beau

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make this

Beat flow

I've been contemplating

What it takes

To make me give my heart

Could you be the one

Standing in the crowd

I'm waiting to find out

I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes

To make me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to be

My beau

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make this

Beat flow

Who's got

What it takes to be

My guy

What it takes

To make me shine

What it takes to get

Me fired up

Who's got

What it takes to be

My beau

What it takes to make

Me glow

What it takes to make this

Beat flow

Draco finished his song and jumped off of the stage. He walked over to Harry laughing.

"Can you believe these people?" Draco asked sitting down exhausted. "They actually think that was good."

"I think it was excellent." Harry said sipping his butter beer. "You're a natural singer."

"Thanks." Draco said slightly blushing. "I don't really think I'm that good."

Harry placed his hand on Draco's. "You were just fine."

______________________________________________________________________

Returning back to Hogwarts they were carrying about five bags each. Harry's bags consist of quidditch supplies and food, while Draco's bag consist of clothes and shoes.

"I think you went a little fair when you bought that giant ice cream cone." Draco said frowning at the cone Harry was now licking on. "You are going to share with Ron and Hermione aren't you?"

"Don't worry." Harry said wiping his mouth. "I'll share. You want some?" He asked shoving the ice cream in Draco's face.

"Ew!" he said pushing it back. "No thanks."

They entered the common room and was tackled by Ron and Hermione. Ron was trying to eat Harry's ice cream and Hermione was interested in the clothes Draco bought and how there day went.

"You have to tell me everything." Hermione said helping Draco up. "I just love the shoes you picked out for me."

"…right." Draco said walking over to the couch. "Um…We did karaoke."

"Really!?" Hermione said excitedly. "What did Harry sing?"

"Um….Pocketful of Sunshine." Draco said looking around.

"And you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh….What it takes." Draco said looking around again. He's eyes landed on Ron and Harry. "Is Harry going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Hermione said turning towards them. "Ron! Leave Harry alone so he can tell us about their day!"

Ron climbed off of Harry with the ice cream cone in his hand. He looked at Harry and handed it back to him nodding his apologizes. Harry held his head in the air and attempted to walk away. He hit his head on the lost and found board.

"Are you alright, Mate?" Ron asked helping Harry over to a chair next to Hermione. "Maybe you should try this snooty thing again."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said laughing. "I was just playing."

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Hermione said laughing along with them.

Draco's attention however was drawn to the snowy white owl outside of the window. It looked a lot like his friend Sean. He looked at the others who were laughing and joking around.

He got up and walked over to the window and let the owl in. The owl stuck out it's leg. Draco removed the letter and received a affectionate nipple on his ear from Sean.

"Here." Draco said handing Sean a piece of candy. "Play nice."

The Sean hooted before taking off into the night. Draco opened the letter:

Draco,

I want you to return home for the rest of the weekend, starting tonight you should come straight home. Do not worry Severus is fully aware of your location and you will be returning to school Monday morning.

Sincerely,

Your Father

Draco frowned at the letter. There was only two reasons that Lucius would want him home. Either Voldemort agreed he could be a Deatheater at the age of eleven or he was getting information of his activities at Hogwarts.

"Draco!" Harry called out to Draco who was walking up the stairs to the dorm. "Hey Draco!"

"He's probably tired Harry." Ron said laughing at something Hermione said. "Don't worry we'll see him tomorrow."

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I got writers block. But it's all back. We won't hear about Draco's trip home so here's your choices.**

**A. he is a Deatheater**

**B. Lucius knows about Harry**

**C. his mother died**

**Or D. He missed his son**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**!


	6. Quidditch and Romance

**Authors Note: The answers were B and A. The song in this chapter is Let's chill by Hannah Montana. Song suggested by: Hermione'sBFF454. Answer choice by: Zoey_Weasley **

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor breakfast table having a very friendly conversation with Ron and Neville. They were talking about how the Quidditch game might go today.

"I think Gryffindor's going to win." Ron said stuffing five sausage in his mouth. "After all we have a very talented seeker."

"I haven't been to practice since the first one on Friday." Harry said turning his whole body to the table. "Maybe we will lose to Slytherin."

"Don't say that." Neville said. "Blaise said he'd give me a wedgy if you lost."

"He wants Gryffindor to win?" Harry asked looking across the hall at Blaise Zabini a first year Slytherin. "Why?"

"Probably because his boyfriends in Gryffindor." Ron said stuffing six sausage in his mouth.

Harry choked on his eggs. "HIS WHAT!?"

"I was referring to Draco." Ron said stuffing eight sausage in his mouth. "Didn't you know?"

"No." Harry said sadly. He went back to eating as soon as Draco walked into the hall.

"Hey." Draco said tiredly as he sat down. "What's wrong with you Harry?"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Harry said looking at him. "Do you?"

"Who told you I had a boyfriend?" Draco asked frowning at him.

Harry slowly turned to Ron who was now stuffing ten sausages in his mouth.

"Ron?" Harry said glaring.

"It was actually a rumor." He said after he swallowed his ten sausages. "I heard it from a Hufflepuff."

"That would explain how it might be a lie." Draco said rolling his eyes. "Hufflepuff's never get the full information."

"What about Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked looking over at the teen. "He's not dumb."

"He's not smart enough to string two words together either." Ron said causing Draco and Neville to laugh. "Trust us Harry looks maybe deceiving."

"All Hufflepuff's are not dumb." Harry said rolling his eyes and standing up. "I have quidditch in ten minutes. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, Mate." Ron said smiling up at him. "You'll wipe the floor with Slytherin."

"Yeah." Neville said smiling as well. "If you don't win I'll be hung on the flagpole by my underwear."

"Maybe you should lose on purpose." Draco said laughing. "You'll do fine." He added before giving Harry a sweet peck on the cheek.

______________________________________________________________________

"This is the first quidditch game of the year." said the voice of Lee Jordan a third year Gryffindor. "And the quaffle is up in the air. It is caught by Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Chaser."

"Go Angelina!" called out Fred Weasley, the Gryffindor Beater.

"And Johnson scores!" yelled Lee Jordan. "The ball is caught by Marcus Flint, Slytherin Chaser. "Fred Weasley sends a Bludger his way!…It hits and knocks Flint off of his broom. Better luck next time Lint."

"No name calling Lee Jordan." said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor." Lee Jordan said. "Looks like they've spotted the snitch already. Harry Potter and Chee Tos are neck to neck. Come on Harry."

Harry raced forward. He looked around and saw Draco sitting in the stands cheering for him.

"Hey Cheetos!" Draco called out to the boy. "You should change your first name to Lu and your last name to Sir." He said catching the boys attention. "Get it? Lo-Sir. Loser."

Chee got mad and turned to say something but found himself colliding with the ground. Harry continued to chase after the snitch still listening to the cat calls from Draco.

"Come on Cheetos don't wipe the field with yourself just yet." Draco called out. "Your pathetic. You should be a shamed to call your self a chip."

"Chip?" Harry heard Ron ask. "What do you mean Chip?"

"He's names Cheetos Flamin' Hot Chip." Draco said laughing. "He has a sister named Orange soda."

Harry saw Ron point and laugh at Chee as he was taken off of the field by healers.

Harry stretched out his arm and he could feel the wings of the Snitch brush against his fingers. He clasped his hand around it and fell off of the broom. He sat up and looked around.

"I GOT THE SNITCH!" He called holding it up.

"And Gryffindor wins!"

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" that was the chant of the Gryffindor common room during the celebration party. "You rocked Harry!"

"Told you you'd win." Ron said helping Draco lift Harry up off the ground. "Your awesome."

"…Where's Neville?" Harry asked looking around. "I hope he's okay."

"Knowing Zabini he probably still hanging from the flagpole." Ron said bouncing Harry up and down. "But who cares let's dance."

They all got into long lines. There were seven rows. One for each year. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing next to each other when the music started to play.:

Ron:

Everybody do your dance

Ain't nothing better then an all night jam

No, Ha

Are you ready for a little something new tonight

I got a brand new step up that your gonna like

C'mon boys

Gotta do like I do Just follow my lead

Everybody let's chill

Do the ice Cream Freeze

Strike a pose

(Pose: Hands on hips and right knee slightly turned)

Can you do the milkshake

Shake it shake it down low

(They all put their hands on their hips and shake it down low.)

Do the snow cone slide left to right

(They clap and move left and right)

Put your hands in the air we can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze

Strike a pose

Can you do the milkshake

Shake it shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide left to right

Put your hands in the air we can party all night

Hermione:

All kind of stepping make you feel real good

(Harry: Make you feel real good)

Triple step

Butterfly

Sugar foot

But I'm coming with a new thing

It's what ya need

Now everybody want to do the ice cream freeze

C'mon boys

Gotta do like I do just follow my lead

Everybody lets chill

Do the ice cream freeze

Strike a pose

Then you do the milkshake

Shake it shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide

Left to right

Put your hands in the air we can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze

Strike a pose

Then you do the milkshake

Shake it shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide

Left to right

Put you hands in the air we can party all night

Harry:

Did I hear someone say Party?

(Gryffindors: Party!)

Draco:

We're just getting started

Wanna take it from the top

Hermione:

Well you know I will

Now everybody let's chill

Lights, camera, Freeze

Everybody lets go

Do the ice cream freeze

Strike your pose

Then you do the milkshake

Shake it shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide

Left to right

Put your hands in the air

We can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze

Strike your pose

Then you do the milkshake

Shake it shake it down low

Do the snow cone slide

Left to right

Put your hands in the air

We can party all night

Harry:

Do the ice cream freeze

(Harry strikes pose)

Draco:

The you do the milkshake

(Draco shakes it down low)

Ron:

Do the snow cone slide

(all does slide)

Hermione:

Put your hands in the air!

Go Crazy!

Everybody let's chill

They stopped dancing and all began to laugh. They looked at the clock and realized that they had passed three hours and they had an early morning class tomorrow.

"We better go to bed." Hermione said catching her breath. "We have early classes tomorrow."

"Okay." Draco said stretching. "Night."

Harry gave Draco a soft peck on the cheek before he walked off and went off to bed. Ron looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked when Harry was upstairs.

"You like Harry." Ron said simply. "Don't you?"

"Sure." Draco said standing up and stretching. "He's my best friend."

"I meant-"

"Goodnight."

Draco turned on his heels and walked up the stairs. The was no way that he was going to admit his feelings for Harry to Ron or anybody at that. Especially after his trip home

**Authors note: EPP! This was Draco and Harry's First "Kiss". and Ron knows. Lucius knows. Let's see how he cope with it in his sleep. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Freaked Out Dreams

Draco walked up the stairs that lead to the dormitory that he shared with Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. He wasn't that much worried about Seamus, Dean, and Neville. It was Harry and Ron he was worried about.

Ron knew that Draco had feelings for Harry but he wouldn't admit to them. Harry probably felt the same way. But seeing as he didn't know how Harry felt he wasn't going to say anything.

"Draco?" Harry called from his bed sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Draco he snapped up to look at Harry. "What makes you say something's wrong?"

"Because you left Ron downstairs." Harry said sitting up.

"I was tired." Draco said like it was obvious. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure your okay?" Harry said watching Draco climb into bed. "You seem…worried about something."

"It's nothing." Draco said turning his back to Harry's bed. "Goodnight."

"…Goodnight." Harry said eyeing him suspiciously.

______________________________________________________________________

"_Harry can I talk to you?" Draco asked the raven haired boy._

"_Sure." Harry said shaking his hair and looking up at him. "What's up?"_

"_Um…How do you feel about me?" Draco asked slowly. "Um…emotionally."_

"_Like?" Harry asked confused._

"_Um…the way…" Draco looked around. "The way Sirius and Lupin likes each other."_

"_Oh." Harry said frowning. "Um…No."_

"_What?" Draco asked somewhat shocked._

"_I don't like you like that." Harry said laughing. "Now that you mention it…I don't like you at all."_

_Draco stared at Harry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that they would be a perfect couple. If not couple best friends. If not best friends good friends._

"_I told you that Harry Potter doesn't like you." came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You being a Deatheaters son isn't going to work out."_

"_You ruined my life!" Draco yelled at his father. "This happens every year! Every time some one takes a liking to me you ruin it!"_

"_This is the way your life will always be unless you would have stepped up to the plate when you were eleven." Lucius said shrugging._

"_What are you talking about?" Draco asked frowning. "I am eleven."_

"_No…your thirteen." said Lucius like it was obvious._

_Draco looked down at his self. He noticed that he was taller and a lot handsomer. Why wouldn't Harry want him._

"_Stay away from me you filthy git." Harry said getting up and pushing pass Draco._

_Draco stared after Harry aghast. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that Harry loved him. He had never heard Harry say it…but he had felt it. Did he really like Harry or was he just confused._


	8. That Morning

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay in this update. Wow…it's been a whole year. Well I update thanks to all the wonder reviews that I had looked back to read on. They've inspired me. There will coming. This shall be finished! *War cry* **

November 27,

This is the last time that I'll be spending with Harry. I know I told him he could come with me home for the holiday's but I think it would be better if he stayed here. My fathers a death eater and the last thing I need is for my father to turn my best friend into the Dark Lord. Well I better go.

Sincerely,

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco closed the journal and tucked it safely away in his school bag. He looked over at Harry, he had just sat up in bed and was staring into space sleepily. Draco got out of bed and stretched. Smiling he walked over to Harry's bed and sat down.

"Good morning," he said moving some hair out of Harry's eyes. "There's something I need to tell you something."

Harry looked at Draco giving him his undivided attention. Draco hated when Harry did this. It meant that he would hear every last word Draco would tell him. Draco sighed before he started to speak.

"You can't come with me." Draco said looking at his hands. "It's not safe."

Harry stared at Draco. "oh." was all he said before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Draco stared after Harry. When he came out of the bathroom he was fully dressed. He took a deep breath.

"Why?" Harry asked slowly. "Why isn't it safe? And please be honest with me."

Draco looked down at his hands. What was he suppose to tell him? That he was now a death eater. That one day he would have to betray the love of his life. That if he brought Harry Potter home he would be in danger.

Draco sighed. "My father's a death eater."

Harry smiled. "I know Draco love."

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. "…I'm a death eater."

Harry mouth fell open as he stared at Draco and absorbed the words he just spoke. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious?" he asked quietly looking at the ground

Draco nodded his head. "I didn't want to be…he threatened my mother."

Harry looked up to see a scared and hurt Draco. The Draco that no one but him would ever see.

"Oh, Draco." Harry said walking over to him and hugging him. "I don't care. I want to spend the holiday's with you."

Draco hugged Harry back. He knew this was stupid. That something bad could happen to him. So he did the next best thing for him and for Harry. He pulled Harry back and smiled at him sweetly.

"We will spend the holidays together." he said hugging him again. "We'll spend them here."

"What about your family." Harry asked burying his face in Draco's chest. "Won't they miss you?"

"You're my family now, Harry." Draco said softly.

He felt Harry smile and smiled to himself. He was happy that he could make Harry happy no matter how much trouble he himself would get into with his parents. His mother would want to see him and his father would just be furious that he did not do what he was told.

"I l-" Draco caught himself in mid sentence.

He looked at Harry who was looking at him with a smile on his face. He had heard what Draco was about to say.

"I love you, too." Harry said going back to his hug. "We should head down to breakfast."

Draco nodded. He couldn't believe it. Harry loved him. This made his day. This would be the best thanksgiving of his life. He grabbed Harry's hand and head to breakfast


	9. A Special Night

After breakfast Draco and Harry made their way back to the common room. Ron and Hermione had went home for the holidays and they were going to spend the two day break together. Draco had planned everything out. They would watch some movies until dinner. Then he would go get the dinner and they would eat in a classroom that he had found in the dungeons. Then he planned on telling Harry everything. Not only that he was a death eater but that he wanted to be with him.

Once in the common room Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Draco went to retrieve his portable DVD player that his friend Bubbles had got him for his birthday two years ago. He also brought with him his laptop. He placed the items on the table and looked at Harry. He appeared to be sleep. Walking up behind him Draco placed his hands over Harry's eyes.

"Guess who!" he said in a deep voice.

"Well…" Harry said smiling. "Everyone else is with their families so I'm assuming it's the boogie man."

Draco chuckled before moving his hands away from Harry's eyes and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. When Draco walked away Harry blushed.

"So…ummm." Harry said clearing his throat. He could feel the heat running up his neck. "What are we watching?"

Draco picked up the DVD player and the laptop and brought it over to the couch. He sat down beside Harry.

"We're going to watch one of my favorite movies ever made." Draco said inserting the disk. "Romeo and Juliet."

Harry frowned as the movie came on. It didn't make any sense to him. But if Draco liked the movie it must have been worth watching.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt Draco shift next to him. He hadn't know he had fallen asleep during the movie. Then again he should have known something was wrong when Romeo and Juliet turned into Draco and Harry.

The movie was going off. Draco was staring into space. Harry sat up and looked around the room. It was dark outside. It must be dinner time by now.

"Come on lets go to the great hall." Harry said standing. When he stood Draco grabbed his hand to stop him. "We're not eating in the great hall. I found a classroom that is rarely used in the dungeons."

Harry blushed again. Draco wanted to have dinner with him…alone. He nodded his head. Draco stood up and, still holding Harry's hand, proceeded to the room he had found.

The room was small and dark. Well, it would have been if it wasn't for the table in the middle of the room. The table had a red and green table cloth and centered in the middle was a candle-holder and tree candles. Harry smiled to himself when the Grand piano started to play music.

Draco lead Harry over to the table and pulled out his chair. Once Harry was seated Draco sat across from him. With a snap of his finger a thanksgiving meal for two appeared in front of them. Harry's smile broadened. He had never had so many delicious foods before. He couldn't wait to try them. Harry looked up at a nervous Draco.

"Um…the macaroni is the best part." Draco said looking down at his hands.

Harry smiled and put a spoonful and a half of macaroni on his plate. After eating a good meal he was exhausted. It had to be late because half way through the meal he had heard Slytherins returning to their dorms. Standing up he and Draco made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"What now?" Harry asked plopping down on the couch.

"I figured that since this will be one of the only times we'll be alone," Draco said looking up from the ground. "I'd tell you everything that's been on my mind."

Harry nodded his head and gestured for Draco to come sit next to him. Draco told him everything. He told him about how his father was a death eater and expect the same from his son. How he was a death eater but wouldn't receive the dark mark until he was sixteen. How he had always risked everything to protect his mother but she was ungrateful.

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked. His fist clenched. "You've been going through so much."

Draco paused. He figured since he was being honest. He might as well tell Harry how he really felt about him. He didn't exactly get that out all the way that morning and Harry had already figured out what he was going to say.

"Um…" Draco said biting his bottom lip. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Well." Harry said scooting closer to him. "if it's hard to tell feel free to show."

Draco examined Harry's face. He didn't know which approach to take. He didn't take any heed to Harry leaning closer to him. Before he knew it he felt soft Tahitian Treat pop flavored lips on his own soft Pepsi flavored ones.

He leaned into the kiss to deepen it. He felt Harry's tongue brush his lower lip and opened them inviting him in. soon the need for air was essential. When they broke apart Draco was panting heavily. His eyes had closed in the kiss. Harry smiled to himself. He wiped Draco's lips making him jump at the unexpected touch.

"What were you going to 'say'?" Harry asked smiling.

A smile spread across his face. He lowered Harry on to the couch and began to kiss him again. More heatedly then the last. Harry moaned into the kiss. Breaking the kiss Draco began to kiss Harry's neck making the boy shiver. Still sucking on his neck Draco said:

"I love you."

Harry moaned at the vibration on his neck. "I love you too, D-Draco."

Harry smiled. He lifted off of Harry. Standing up he stretched. Harry looked at him. His eyes were glazed over. His mouth was slightly opened.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"We had homework to do over the holidays." Draco said smiling.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry leaned into. Pulling away Harry grunted in annoyance. Harry stood up and went with Draco over to a table to start on his Potions essay.

"Why do you bother with this work?" Harry asked folding his arms.

It was almost below zero outside and Draco was searching for potions ingredients. Harry knew Draco was Snape's godson and was expected to do excellent in his class. However, Harry felt coming out into the middle of the night was pointless.

"This is stupid." Harry muttered. "Can we go back inside?"

"No." Draco said firmly. "There's something I want to show you."

Harry flowed Draco into the forbidden forest and smiled. There was a swarm of fireflies. They were doing tricks. And group formed a heart and another said 'Draco and Harry 4 ever'. Harry smiled. He grabbed Draco's hand and sat down on the ground.

"Guess what." Draco said chuckling.

"What?" Harry said not acknowledging anything about him but the feel of his hand.

"We need to catch fireflies for our project." Draco said. "They agreed to come with us if they could make a certain raven head smile."

Harry grinned at Draco. This was the last ingredient for the potion. And it was easy for them to obtain. Draco held up a glass jar and quite a few flew into the jar.

"Come on." Draco said helping Harry up. "Time to call it a night."

One in the dorm and changed into their pajamas. They climbed into bed.

"Good night, Draco." Harry said laying down. "I love you."

"I love you, too Harry." Draco said smiling.

That night Draco dreamed of him and Harry together forever.

**Author note: awwwwwww! I had to change the rating because there's going to be some major slashy-ness to come. R&R.**


	10. The Mirror of Erised and Nicholas Flamel

Draco and Harry stood in the entrance. Everyone was returning from the holidays and they were so excited to see Ron and Hermione. They had all become great friends no matter what there differences were.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed when she located her friends. She ran over to them and jumped into Harry's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hermione." Harry said grinning.

Hermione broke the hug and hugged Draco. Draco hugged her back. She looked around spotting the Weasley clan. They ran over to them. Draco wasn't too happy about seeing them but they were Harry's friends so he tried his hardest to be nice.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed hugging him. "How was your holidays?"

"A feast!" Ron said happily. "Although I would have enjoyed what ever they served here. What did they have?"

Draco looked at the ground as Harry shrugged his shoulders. Ron and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't go to the feast?" Hermione said frowning. She turned to Draco. "How could you not take him to the feast? Did you eat Harry?"

Harry nodded his head a huge grin spreading across his face. "Draco fix me a thanksgiving dinner and we ate it together in a classroom."

Hermione beamed at Draco. Draco felt a blush working its way into his cheek. He grabbed Harry's hand and looked up to look at him.

"Come on." he said softly. "I think Ron and Hermione have some unpacking they have to get done."

Harry nodded his head before leaving his two best friends baffled. He looked down and realized that Draco was still holding his hand. He smiled at Draco. He moved closer so that he could lean his head on his shoulder. He heard Draco sigh. This was what Harry needed. This was what Harry had been missing:

_Draco:_

_Do me a favor_

_Tell me what you think about me_

_Tell me how you want this to be _

_Go out on a limb and just_

_Dream_

_(Draco and Harry are walking up to the Gryffindor tower)_

_Harry:_

_Paint a picture_

_Choose your colors extra wise_

_Especially what you put on my mind_

_(Harry sees Slytherin practicing quidditch)_

_Imagine what it'd be like to touch_

_The sky, yeah_

_Whoa, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel to much_

_Draco:Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_(Later that day Harry falls asleep in history of magic)_

_The more you dream about me _

_The more that I believe _

_That nothings ever out of reach_

_(Draco moves some hair out of the sleeping Harry's face)_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_(Harry and Draco are partnered up in Potions.)_

_Harry:_

_I breath your visions_

_Draco:they pull me through the coldest of nights_

_Harry:_

_They steer me in that moment in time_

_(Draco burns his finger and Draco kisses it)_

_When you show me what it means_

_For you_

_To be mine, yeah_

_Draco:_

_Whoa, your giving me the will to try_

_Do you know that there's happy in these eyes_

_(during break Draco and Harry go outside to fly around)_

_Both:_

_Whoa, you got my head in the cloud_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_Draco:_

_The more you dream about me _

_The more that I believe_

_That nothings ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_Harry:_

_Ha, it's like my birthday_

_every time you look at me_

_Draco:_

_It's like the best day_

_every time that you dream, _

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_(Draco and Harry are on the astronomy tower looking at the stars)_

_Harry:_

_Whoa, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know that's its good to feel to much_

_Much!_

_Draco:_

_Whoa, you got my head in the cloud_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me _

_The more that I believe_

_Both:_

_That nothings ever out of reach_

_So Dream, dream, dream_

_(Draco kisses Harry)_

Draco stared at Harry as he watched the stars. Harry looked up and noticed that Draco's eyes were fixed on his.

"Your not watching the stars are you?" Harry said nervously.

"Sure I am." Draco said smiling. "I'm watching them from the reflection in your eyes."

Harry's face turned a bright red. He liked when Draco said sweet things like that too him. He felt Draco stand behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. He kissed Harry softly on his neck. Harry tilted his head to the side giving him better access.

"mmmm…I love you, Harry." Draco said slowly rolling his hips forward.

Harry moaned at the feeling and pushed back on Draco. He heard Draco chuckle softly. He could feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

"Um…Dray?" he said nervously. "Are you a virgin?"

Draco stopped his actions earning a whimper from Harry. He didn't know Harry would ask this question. He wasn't a virgin but he didn't want to share that with Harry. But in a way he was because he'd never was one to be on top.

"Kinda." Draco said leaning down to kiss Harry's neck again. Harry spun around in his arms so that he was facing him. "What?"

"What do you mean kinda?" Harry said frowning up at Draco. "Your only eleven. What could you possibly have done?"

"I really don't want to talk about this." Draco said moving away from Harry. "If your wondering if I have some type of muggle disease, no."

Harry glare at him before turning on his heel to leave. He walked out of the door before Draco could say anything. Walking up the stairs he stops to tie his shoe. The stair case begins to move. He looks up quickly and holds on to the rail. Running up the stairs two at a time he doesn't make it to the top in time. When the stairs finally stop he walks over to a door and opens it. He stepped inside. The ground beneath his feet felt funny. Like he was outside instead of inside of a school. He stepped around a few pillars. In front of him now was a giant mirror. Across the top read _mirror of Erised_

Harry walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. There was a crack in the mirror that caught his attention. He lend forward and noticed that some was standing beside him in the mirror. He looked around and noticed that he was still alone. Looking back to the mirror he saw a taller version of him. Except…the eyes were hazel.

"Dad?" Harry said touching the mirror.

Next to the man stood a woman with bright red hair. Her eyes were just like Harry's and Harry could only assume that this was his mother.

"Mom?" he said examining the people in front of him. "How are you here."

All they could do was smile. James and Lily lifted their hands and placed them on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped and looked behind him. There was no one there. Sighing Harry exited the room. He started up to the dorm. Once there he saw Draco and Ron playing wizard chess.

"Guys!" he said loudly. Everyone turned around to listen. He lowered his voice for Ron and Draco could only hear him. "I've got something to show you. Come on."

They all got up and stop in their tracks when McGonagall entered the room. They sat back down in their seats. Draco and Ron proceeded to play chess and Harry watched.

"Okay." McGonagall said firmly. "Time for bed. You don't have to go to sleep but you gotta stay the hell up in here."

A few people chuckled. Others though she was serious. Not wanting to get in trouble kids began to make their way to their respective dorms. Ron made to head to his but Draco grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Ron asked looking down at the hand holding his wrist. "You heard McGonagall, it's bed time."

"Yeah." Draco said letting go of his wrist and standing up with Harry. "And you heard Harry, he has something to show us."

Although Ron appeared to be slightly nervous about leaving the common after Dark with Malfoy he looked excited to break the rules. Nodding his head he sat down in the chair and continued to play until the common room was completely empty except for the three of them.

"Okay." Draco said standing up. "Lets go."

The three friends made their way out of the common room. They followed Harry to the mirror of Erised. Once there Ron and Draco looked at each other.

"It's a mirror, mate." Ron said looking at Harry confused. "What's so great about it?"

"look in it." Harry said pushing Ron in front of it. "Don't you see my parents?"

"No." Ron said grinning. "I see me…and I'm an international quidditch player."

Draco frowned and stepped in front of the mirror. Examining the image in front of him it all began to make since.

"I think this mirror shows what you most desire." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. "See?"

He wrote the word Desire on Harry's hand. Harry frowned. He looked at Draco because he didn't exactly catch on.

"Erised is Desire spelled backwards." Draco explained. "That's why you saw your parents and Ron saw himself being famous."

"What do you see?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco smiled at Harry. "I see myself with you."

Ron rolled his eyes. There was the sound of someone walking in the distance. The three kids looked up suddenly to find no one there.

"It's Mrs. Norris!" Draco said looking down at the cat. "Run!"

They took off in the opposite direction. The cat bolted after them. Mrs. Norris may have had four legs but Draco was a master at escaping trouble. All they had do was follow him.

"Quick," Draco said running towards a door. "In here."

Dodging around pillars they ran through a door and closed it tight. Breathing deeply the three boys looked at each other and began to quietly snigger. Draco felt a hot breeze from behind him and wiped his neck.

"Weasley, stop breathing on me." Draco said smirking.

"I'm no where near you." Ron said from on the other side of Harry. "It must be Harry."

Draco frowned. Turning around his mouth fell open. He tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Wha-" Harry said turning to see what Draco was looking at.

His mouth fell open as well. Ron turned around to see why they got quiet and paled. Behind them was a HUGE three headed dog. It drooled and the liquid hit the ground like a tidal wave.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

The dog started barking. Draco turned around and started to open the door. Before he had it open all the way Harry and Ron pushed him out of the door. The dog chased after them trying to escape from the room. Draco and Ron closed the door and locked it. Falling to the ground tiredly Draco looked up at Harry.

"You cool?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. "We have to tell Hermione."

"We can't!" Ron said glaring at Draco. "All she'll do is complain about how we broke the rules."

"How'd we break the rules?" Harry asked frowning.

"This is the third floor corridor." Draco said. "Dumbledore told us earlier in the year that we can't come up here."

"Oh." Harry said frowning. "We should leave before Mrs. Norris or Filch come back here."

* * *

"I just want to know who would keep a beast like that." Ron said after explaining everything to Hermione.

"It was standing on a trap door." Draco said quietly. "It was obviously protecting something."

He moved closer to Hermione. She had produced a blue flame in a jar. It was advanced magic for an eleven year old. Draco could do it but he didn't want to take any chances of messing up in front of Harry. Even though they had been together for a few weeks now he still had a feeling that he could make a fool out of himself in front of him.

"The Christmas holidays are coming up." Hermione said watching as Hagrid approached. "What are you guys doing?"

"Mum and dad are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie." Ron said zipping his jacket up some more. "So I'll be here for the holidays."

"Me too." Harry said pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Don't worry." Draco said looking at Harry. "I'll be here with you."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry softly on his lips. When he pulled away Hagrid walked over.

"Hiya, guys." Hagrid said smiling and waving (Draco: Like an idiot may I add.) "Whatcha talking about?"

"We found a giant three headed monster!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Draco groaned. He hadn't exactly grown to like and trust Hagrid. Harry knew that Hagrid was close to Dumbledore and would say something and Hermione thought Ron was just plain dumb.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said sternly.

"Fluffy?" Draco said his eyes widening. "Ain't shit fluffy about that thing."

Harry chuckled. "How do you know it's name Hagrid?"

"Fluffy belongs to me." Hagrid said proudly.

"I should have known." Draco said shaking his head. "What's that horrid thing doing here anyway?"

"It's a guard dog." Hagrid said. "Trained it myself."

"I figured both of those on my own." Draco said smartly. "I mean it was standing on a trap door an nearly killed us when we entered the room. Not to mention it was a blubbering drooling idiot."

"What's it guarding Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, no." he said holding up a finger. "Your not getting me like that. This is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Draco said raising an eyebrow. "What's he got to do with this?"

"I've already said too much." Hagrid said ashamed.

"No…you said just enough." Draco said standing up. "Come on guys."

"Where are you going?" Hagrid asked. "Hey!"

But it was too late. Draco had dragged Harry and the others to the library.


End file.
